Email messaging accounts are reported to number nearly 3.9 billion in 2013, and are expected to grow another billion by the end of 2017. (from April 2013 The Radicati Group, Inc. “Email Statistics Report, 2013-2017”). Not only are the number of email accounts growing, but the number of email messages that are sent is also growing, as more and more personal users and businesses rely on email for notifications.
Notifications announcing upcoming events, sales, offers, news items, and the like are being sent through email with greater frequency. Usually these emails provide a sender name and a subject line. People do not always follow the most efficient manner for communicating in an email message. Although proper email etiquette has been a concern among email users, efficient use of email seems to have been largely ignored. The subject line is where we see the most egregious examples of inefficiency. Very often the sender types in an overly broad or often misleading word or phrase as the subject.
Referring now to the drawings and to FIG. 1 in particular, there is shown an exemplary email inbox 100, according to the known art. Only two emails are shown here for simplicity. You will note that the inbox 100 displays the email senders 110 and the subject 120 of the emails. Taking note of the first email from “Lillian M.” we see that the subject line 120 states “A Question.” The recipient must open this email to see that the “question” was “can you let our manager know I'll be in late today?”
As another example of email inefficiency, a social networking site will send an email titled “Someone tagged you in a photo,” and the recipient must open the email to retrieve the link to see the actual photo. These emails ends up filling up inboxes, making it hard for the user to focus more on other, perhaps more important emails.
There is a need for a system and method to overcome the above-stated shortcomings of the known art.